


My heart is broken

by Damian_wayne13



Series: Damian wayne oneshots and stories [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Damian Wayne Feels, Dick grayson is a bad brother, Every one is bad at feelings, F/M, Gen, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Sickness, author hasn't slept for weeks, damian wayne is whipped, everyone hates damian, give damian a break, jon kent is whipped, only in the batfam though, rest love him, talia al ghul is not a good mother, too much problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damian_wayne13/pseuds/Damian_wayne13
Summary: Damian .Is all he is . No last name , no identity,  no nothing.His father abandoned him when he had finally shown his true colours and had been the reason Bruce wayne's and selina kyle's unborn legitimate child had died.He still lived with the Wayne's but it was equivalent to not even seeing them once a year almost as if he was invisible to even alfredor where damian has been ignored by his family for years and he has finally had enough
Series: Damian wayne oneshots and stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545703
Comments: 21
Kudos: 198





	My heart is broken

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas guys !!! This is my gift to all of you and please leave a kudo and tell me how i all feel about it
> 
> Annie  
> Merry Christmas

Damian .

Is all he is . No last name , no identity, no nothing. 

His father abandoned him when he had finally shown his true colours and had been the reason Bruce wayne's and selina kyle's unborn legitimate child had died.

He still lived with the Wayne's but it was equivalent to not even seeing them once a year almost as if he was invisible to even alfred 

He wanted to say he was mad and that it wasn't his fault or maybe that the said person deserved it but unfortunately his father had successfully helped him in feeling empathy and he found a way to believe that being invisible and unloved is all he deserved . As far as from the truth it was he thought he deserved it 

Growing up rewards were different 

They weren't a trip to the ice cream shop or a movie night cuddled up on the couch much like his family in gothum does but more simple 

his rewards used to be the things which every child gets when needed . When he would please his mother she would flash him a small rare smile which lasts for less then five seconds but there was one and when his grandfather would be happy then he would pat damian on the back with this blank expression but after living with them for so long damian knew it was one of pride .

Ofcourse he missed that but now that he got those things just because he exists was easier and warmed his heart .

Like when he used to go down to eat breakfast and his father would smile at him or when he was tired and richard would pay his back for encouragement or when alfred would make his favorite food randomly and smile at damian happily 

He used to love those things but he was a fool who couldn't stay happy for too long

If only he had been a little more careful and if only had he cherished the moments when he had them 

He always knew he would never receive any sort of affection or love , his mother had made it clear quite early on but he still had the guts to hope for a miracle 

Richard , Timothy, jason , his father and alfred had been the realson why but as they say 

_**You don't know what you have until it's. gone** _

He never got the chance to even explain himself and he desperately needed it 

He wanted to yell out and scream that he isn't ok and that he can't do this anymore but he never could 

So his sad sad journey continued 

A journey which he called life

* * *

Years had passed and damian was no longer a hurt eleven year old but a mature sixteen year old 

Five years of pain , sorrow, jealousy and emptiness 

**Pain** of not being able to be with the people he some how still loves the most but how can he not when they are the people who made him understand the meaning of love 

Some say love is blind but they are wrong love is not only blind but it is deaf and dumb as well

It unables you to see mistake 

It unables you to hear the warnings 

It unables you to speak your mind 

And that is the cause of his pain 

**Love**

**Sorrow** because no one is there to encourage him to keep going in this heartless world

Sorrow of being such a disappointment 

The sorrow of being completely useless and unwanted 

The sorrow of being himself 

**Jealousy** from his brothers who get to be loved and cared for even though non of them have any blood relatives alive 

Jealousy because he sees the reality that blood doesn't make family because if it did he wouldn't be like this right now 

Last but not the least **emptiness** because he cam no longer feel any of these emotions

When his father purposely forgets his birthday and takes the rest of the family out for dinner showing him he is unwanted 

He no longer cries but he just shuts his mouth and tries to pretend that he doesn't need them and luckily he is a really good actor

When a seat from the dining table Is purposely unavailable he does not try to find another one but he just skips dinner because it isn't like food matters 

He is too fat anyways

When they all purposely ignore him when he needs them he pretends to not notice because he still has pride and won't give them the satisfaction 

When they look at him with disgusted eyes 

He tries not to flinch and just looks right back at them imitating their glare

When they say that they hate him he remembers that deep down they must love him and ignores the reality that they might not.

If only he had spent time with them when he should have but as they say

You don't know what you have until it's gone

* * *

_**" I am sorry mr Wayne it is a Congenital heart disease"** _

__

Those were the words that broke the heart of damian wayne literally. 

Damian had been feeling week for the past few days and had asked his father to come with hin to the hospital but Bruce was too busy and the rest had to go to a event in kylie's school who was the newest child of Bruce wayne adopted with his lover and wife selina Kyle a month after their miscarriage 

Damian hated kylie with the depth of his heart because if it wasn't for her his family might still love hin but the past Is in the past 

His current mission make all his friends and family hate him even more if possible 

Jon already wasn't allowed to talk to him because his father had told clark who had been like a second or first father to damian that damian 'purposely ' killed his and selina's unborn child. 

Clark ofcourse believed him reluctantly but believed him 

This leaves colin , maya , maps and suren

Maps parents refused to let her talk to the bratty son of Bruce wayne fearing a change In her attitude 

Maya was always out of the continent and hadn't talked to damian in about an year because they had gotten in a nasty argument before she left for Asia 

Suren was too busy in his magical world to make any time for damian so they barely talked 

Colin had gotten adopted by a family in national city but still talked to damian once a month and that was enough for him 

But the problem is neither of them hate damian and if they don't hate damian it means that his death would hurt them and he couldn't let that happen

He looked at his wallpaper with billy on his , the only person who was still with him and still gave a damn 

He gave a small smile knowing he'd have to make him hate damian too 

Then the doctor spoke bringing him out of his trance 

" mister wayne are you still there ? "

" yes , I am sorry so what happens in this kind of disease ? " he asked 

"Congential heart disease is a general term used for some deformities of the heart that have been present since birth. Examples include:

Septal defects: There is a hole between the two chambers of the heart. This is one of the main reasons for your problem 

There are also some other issues with your heart which are

Obstruction defects: The flow of blood through various chambers of the heart is partially or totally blocked.

Cyanotic heart disease: A defect in the heart causes a shortage of oxygen around the body." 

Damian gave a humorless chuckle as he remembered when Timothy had said he has a hole in his heart . Damian never thought the sentence could be this literal 

" so I have a hole in my heart ? " asked damian 

And the doctor nodded 

" is there any way I can survive? " damian asked with all his willpower trying not to break down 

" yes , if there is a person willing to donate their heart then yes but you seem to have rare blood type it must be really hard though do not lose hope we will find a way"

" how long do I have " damian asked as a tear slid down his face 

" a year , three if years if you take proper medications but it would be expensive so I suggest you tell your parents " 

With that damian was terrified what was he going to tell his father

That he is too weak and needs his money to save himself or that he is dying and wants to have fake hope in order to live more 

No .. he isn't going to let that happen he will much rather have a year to live with his pride then have three years or more without and what would happen if he does live 

A life full of numbness and if any other feeling pain ? 

As he said before he'd much rather die then live a life like that

" I am sixteen and old enough decide this on my own " damian said as his voice broke the doctor looked at him shocked that a sixteen year old was still trying to be strong knowing he was going to die 

" as you say mr. Wayne " 

" now if you will excuse me I have to go " says damian as he leaves 

He starts driving with blurry eyes and stops his car at an empty high way and weeps 

**You don't know what you have until it's gone**

* * *

After damian reaches home he knows that the only mission he has is to make everyone hate him including his family 

That is if they could hate him anymore 

But first he will make a to do list after all he only has a year 

He has to remember everything in case his memory got any weaker 

_**Damian Wayne's to do list** _

●●●

□Make sure no one will be sad after I die 

□Have my first kiss

□Pay for my own medicines

□Become the valedictorian 

□Have a family dinner 

□Tell the family what actually happend that night 

●●●

He started to go down stairs to eat when a sudden wave of nausea hit him and he fell down both tim and alfred saw this but tim chose to ignore while alfred came to aid the hurt boy 

" my my when ever did you get so clumsy master damian " asked alfred talking to the boy in for the first time in months 

He was at a time mad at damian but he had long forgiven his grandson and was waiting for the right time to apologize which just happened to be today 

Damian looked at alfred and smiled but quickly remembered his plan and how much it would hurt him to see alfred a man who he had come to see has a grandfather hurt and scowled

Alfred ofcourse was confused as to why damian suddenly changed his attitude 

" i do not need your help " said damian 

" ofcourse you don't but all that I wish to say is be more careful or you might get hurt young master " alfred tried 

" whatever pennyworth now kindly tell me what is there for dinner " damian asked very rudely 

" we all would be going put for dinner today to celebrate miss kylie's win and I would appreciate if you could come as well " 

The older man said 

" you are the only person who'd appreciate it "said the younger quite rudely but alfred could feel the pain in his words some how 

" master damian I would- " alfred was cut off

" it's fine wake me up tomorrow " 

* * *

**_" good morning everyone ! "_** damian shouted upon entering the dining room and as usual he was ignored 

He was always ignored it wasn't anything new 

Damian looked at the break fast carefully contemplating if he wants to eat or not 

He knows he should eat but if he doesn't then it's not like a lot of people would care anyways 

But what if his health gets worst ? 

What if he dies earlier than just a year 

There are a alot of what it's but it isn't like damiam has ever cared before so why suddenly start right now ?

What if he gets fatter since he already Is this fat and ugly what if he gets worst 

Ofcourse he'll get worse people like him don't get better. He isn't half as good at anything as the rest of his family 

They are all pure perfection then what is soo wrong with him that he was born this way.

If only he could be half as perfect as them 

" master damian are you not hungry ? " 

Asked a voice that could only belong to alfred 

" not right now alfred I am just tired and I will eat on my way to school "

Damian answered 

" today is a sunday I am afraid your memory is becoming like your father " alfred said 

" extra credits " damian shrugged and ran towards the manor gateway knowing he us late 

_____________________________________________

Damian looked at his surroundings as he entered a cafe

_**" hello ! Um.. I applied for a job here "** _

" YES ! YES ! you must be damian "

Said an overly cheerful voice 

" y-y-ess " damian said suddenly feeling shy from the cheerful woman 

" ok then so you will be working as the barista and LILY COME HERE !! " the odd woman yelled completely changing her voice 

" this is lily " she said pointing towards a girl in her early 20's 

" lily this is damian " she said pointing towards damian 

" hey " the girl with red hairs and bright blue eyes whose name was apparently lily said and put a hand out for damian to shake 

" hi " damian said shaking her hand slowly 

" well enough of introductions damian I am kelly Johnson your new boss " the woman named kelly said realizing she never told damian her real name 

" ok ms. kelly " damian said politely 

Almost to politely to be damian 

" oh please ! call me kelly " she said patting his back 

" ok now lily show him the cafe and introduce him to everyone " she continued 

" got it kells " said lily 

" come here dames " said lily

" it's actually damia-" damian tried to say but she had already left the room assuming damian would follow her

" never mind " he said and sighed 

He entered the kitchen the floor was marble and the shelfs were pure wood. this confirmed damian's assumption that kelly is rich 

" wow " he said unable of hiding his excitement 

" I know now wait a sec ok " said lily 

" YO Every body we've gotta a new partner" she screamed at the top of her lungs successfully damaging damian's ear drums 

Damian just waved a small ' hello ' 

" that is suzie she is 19 and she is gonna be another barista with you -" she said pointing to a girl with black hair with light brown high lights and brown eyes "-and that is max he is 19 as well and helps cook as a part time job " a tall boy who was about a foot taller then damian and had fair skin with blue eyes and blond hair "- that is Chad the chef he is Kelly's husband -" she said pointing to man in his late thirties 

" ok " he said

" great then welcome ... now got o the cash counter and take the order " stated suzie bluntly 

Well she is definitely rude damian thought

" okay " 

He then went to the cash counter thinking why is he working here when he could just take the money from his father but then again how could he take money form a man who never gave a damn about him let alone let that money be the reason he is alive 

He promised he will never be a damsel in distress and he tends to keep his promises even when they are to himself .

**" hello ? Hello ? Mister.."** a voice brought him out of his thoughts 

Damian turned to have a look at who the person calling him is and he was left with a look of utter surprise on his face

_____________________________________________


End file.
